Black and Yellow (Wiz Khalifa single)
"Black and Yellow" is a song by American rapper Wiz Khalifa from his debut studio album, Rolling Papers. It was released on September 14, 2010 as the lead single from the album. The song was written by Wiz Khalifa, and StarGate, and it was produced by StarGate. It was released as a CD single in honor of Record Store Day. The song peaked at number one on the Billboard Hot 100, becoming Wiz Khalifa's first number-one single in the United States. The song's title is a reference to the colors of Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania and all its professional sports teams. The colors are traditionally known as black and gold, but the color can generally be perceived as yellow. The song is notable for spawning dozens of remixes, parodies and remakes, mostly in tribute to other American sports teams, although remakes have been created for non-American teams as well. Chart performance On the issue dated October 2, 2010, "Black and Yellow" debuted at number one-hundred on the Billboard Hot 100. It then dropped out the following week and re-entered at number sixty-four on the issue dated October 30, 2010. On its eighteenth charting week, the song rose to number one on the issue dated February 19, 2011, selling 198,000 digital copies that week. "Black and Yellow" has sold 3 million digital copies since release. Music video info The music video was directed by Bill Paladino. It was filmed in Pittsburgh and features sights of the city, including the U.S. Steel Tower, BNY Mellon Center, PPG Place, William Penn Hotel, Citizens Bank Tower, Union Trust Building, One PNC Plaza, K&L Gates Center the Three Sisters and Smithfield Street bridges, Station Square, Shannon Hall of the Art Institute of Pittsburgh and the smoke stacks of the former U.S. Steel Homestead Works at The Waterfront adjacent to the city. The video also prominently features city icons such as the Terrible Towel, a rally towel for the Pittsburgh Steelers, and city sports in general, as well as Pittsburgh Pirates apparel. Remixes The official remix, "Black & Yellow (G-Mix)" features west-coast rapper Snoop Dogg, Three 6 Mafia's Juicy J, and R&B singer T-Pain. Wiz Khalifa has a new verse on the track. The song leaked on December 12, 2010 but was officially released on December 16. A video for the remix was shot and was released on January 8, 2011. A remix by T-Pain, named "Black & Yellow (T-Mix)", featured the verse that was later put on the official remix. Remakes and freestyles Many remakes have been made, mostly in tribute to other sports teams, referring to their respective pair of colors. Some of the notable remakes include: * "Purp & Yellow" by Game, Snoop Dogg, and YG, representing the Los Angeles Lakers. This version also had a remix produced by DJ Skee, with a rock-instrumented backing track; a music video for the DJ Skee remix featured the artists as well as members of the Lakers. * "Green and Yellow" by Lil Wayne, representing the Green Bay Packers in Super Bowl XLV. * "White and Navy" by Fabolous representing New York City, and the New York Yankees. * "Black and Yellow (Mike Tomlin)" by Wale, in reference to the Steelers' head coach Mike Tomlin. * "Yeah Carmelo" by Maino, in reference to Carmelo Anthony of the New York Knicks. * "Black and Red" by Jermaine Dupri representing the Atlanta Falcons. * "Black and Orange" by San Quinn representing the San Francisco Giants in their 2010 World Series victory. * "White and Purple" by Chet Haze (son of actor Tom Hanks), representing Northwestern University. * "Black And Yellow" by Tyler Ward and Crew and Cobus, a rock version. * "Black and Jewish" by actresses Kali Hawk and Katerina Graham for the comedy video website Funny or Die, paying homage to people of mixed Jewish and black ethnic backgrounds. In addition, a number of freestyle versions have been released, of artists rapping over "Black and Yellow"'s instrumental track, without any overt reference to the song or to sports teams. These include versions by Crooked I (who included a chorus of "packing metal"), Donnis and Tyga. Music Video Links * See Also * List of Singles * List of Songs * List of Music Videos * Black and Yellow (G-Mix) * White and Purple (Chet Haze song) * Blue & White (Jay-Dee song) ft Emmy Toronto Maple Leafs Theme Song * Blue, White, Red "Black and Yellow Remix" (Willy D song) Montreal Canadien http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Qy-QUDRLCm4&feature=related * Red & White "Black and Yellow remix" (Alan Delekta song) Red Wings Song http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=73chc_9J1kM&feature=related * Red and Black Remix (BassBeats Music - Ben and JC song) Razorback Anthem http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kie9N9plmBQ * Black and Red (Feezio single) LITTLE ROCK, ARKANSAS http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G5JTteaUOVs&feature=related * Black & Red (Paypa single) Paypa reps Chicago with the Bulls colors http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZK9Zls5-ops * Red and Blue (Lil Ryan song) New England Patriots Anthem http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=L15mkZLON3U&feature=related * Red White and Blue (AWOL song) New England Patriots http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FxxX9X8dbXI&feature=related * Black N' Orange (Lou Anthony song) Bengals http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G_cPiLoubAE&feature=related * Black and Red (KennyG1 song) Atlanta Falcons Dirty Bird Anthem http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=U_WDHTSAQFs&feature=related * Black and Gold (Ghost song) Latin Kings http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=M_dSBf2TLUQ * Red and Blue KU (B DOUBLE E single) B DOUBLE E - Red and Blue KU (Official Music Video) Category:Singles Category:American hip-hop Category:American hip-hop singles Category:Wiz Khalifa singles Category:2010's Hip-Hop Category:2010 hip-hop Category:2010 singles Category:Tayler Gang Records Category:Tayler Gang Records singles Category:New school hip-hop Category:YouTube music videos Category:Music Videos Category:Wikipedia